A Day At The Lake
by Nruoft
Summary: "IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD NO—"  "Three!" Blaine cried as he tossed Kurt, screaming, into the water.


_Thanks to everyone for the wonderful response to the latest Klaine fic, but please guys try to use a little constructive criticism, I'd like to know what you guys want to hear. Couples, prompts, anything is beyond great. Another note, my traffic page is unfortunately STILL down.. Yeah, I'm not impressed either. Anyways, here's some Klaine fluff for you. I'll try to make this one a little longer! Note: This story takes place in the summertime, as opposed to the seasonal stories I've been posting lately. Enjoy!_

Kurt hung on to Blaine's hand loosely as they walked down the sidewalk. He would normally intertwine their fingers and press his palm against Blaine's, but honestly, it was far too hot. It was the middle of August, and it had to be 100 degrees outside. Blaine and Kurt had decided to change up their usual routine of strolling through the air-conditioned shopping mall and lounging in cool restaurants and movie theatres in favour of getting a little "fresh air" and spending some time together outdoors at the lake. But the air felt anything but fresh. The humidity made Kurt so hot that he could literally feel sweat dripping from his neck and down his back, between his shoulderblades.

Looking out at the blue-gray water, Kurt felt a sense of peace. Even though it was nearly unbearably hot, and in a matter of weeks he'd have to return to school, he was truly enjoying spending time with Blaine. The couple had elected to drive an hour or so to a lake that was farther away than the one most of their classmates bombarded in the summer months. This particular lake was huge, and featured a long wooden dock and light brown sand as far as the eye could see, complete with a few elderly couples and young families scattered around. They did spot the occasional group of teenagers as they walked across the sidewalk, but the it was not nearly as busy as the smaller lake that most of their peers usually hung out at.

Chatting idly, Blaine and Kurt began to wander towards the dark brown wooden dock that floated upon the glassy surface of the lake. The pair walked all the way to the end of the deserted structure and sat down at the very end, letting their toes dip in the water. Kurt pushed his Dolce & Gabbana sunglasses farther up his nose and pulled a bottle of SPF 40 out of his bag. After all, he had the skin of a porcelain doll. He began to rub the sunscreen onto his arms and shins. The pair turned over to lay on their stomachs side by side, chatting and enjoying the sun. After a long while, their conversation died out, leading into a natural feeling silence. It wasn't awkward; they both had their eyes shut and were enjoying the peace of hearing the waves of the lake slap against the side of the dock, the noise of an overhead flock of birds, and occasionally the yells of a small child who was playing in the sand nearby. Kurt was almost at the state of sleep when he felt the dock move back and forth slightly. He opened his eyes to see Blaine stand up suddenly. He pulled off his shirt and cannonballed into the lake, splashing Kurt with droplets of freezing-cold lake water.

"BLAINE!" Kurt hollered. His hair was bad enough with all this humidity, he absolutely did not need to dampen it further. Blaine finally surfaced with a huge smile on his face. Kurt couldn't help but smile at his triumphant laugh as he bobbed in the clear water.  
"Care to join me?" Blaine asked gallantly.  
"NO thank you," Kurt replied quickly. Blaine knew how he felt about swimming. Which was that it was only okay in dire circumstances, such as that similar to the Titanic. Kurt reached over to his bag and pulled out the latest issue of Vogue, flipping to a page that he'd bookmarked earlier that day while leafing through it in the car. He had just started reading when another chilly shower of water splashed over him. He could see the droplets running down the tinted lenses of his sunglasses. He took them off and attempted to polish them on the hem of his shirt, and while he was distracted by this he didn't notice Blaine using his arms to push himself out of the water and back onto the dock.

Suddenly Blaine's shadow was cast over Kurt, who was still sitting cross-legged on the dock. Cold droplets of watter dripped out of Blaine's curly hair and off of his shorts to land on Kurt.  
"Blaine.." He said shakily. "You wouldn't,"  
"Oh, you bet I would!" Blaine yelled happily, before easily scooping up the taller boy in his arms.  
"BLAINE!" Kurt yelled shrilly, "YOU'RE INSANE!" Blaine swung him back and forth over the edge of the dock, chuckling at Kurt's flailing limbs.  
"You're going in, like it or not," Blaine taunted. "One..."  
"BLAINE!"  
"Two..."  
"IF YOU LOVED ME, YOU WOULD NO—"  
"Three!" Blaine cried as he tossed Kurt, screaming, into the water.

Kurt sliced through the surface of the water feet first, and let himself sink down a few feet, enjoying the overall cooling effect that the water had on him. Soon, he heard the muffled splash as Blaine leaped into the water. He propelled himself back up to the lake's surface and gasped as his head emerged from the cool water. He pushed his hair back out of his eyes and looked at Blaine. They looked into eachother's eyes for a moment and simultaneously burst into laughter. Kurt looked like a wet puppy, with his light brown hair flat against his forehead and a pouty look on his face, his sunglasses bobbing a few feet away. Blaine swam over quickly and gracefully to retrieve them. He grabbed the sunglasses, and swam back over to the dock, resting them on the wooden edge, before returning to Kurt. Treading water side by side, their feet brushed against each other in a game of underwater footsies. Kurt gave up on trying to fix his hair and leaned his head back, letting the water surround his head so just his face was exposed into the hot, humid air; looking up at the clear, cloudless, blue sky. He sighed. "You win some, you lose some," he thought. But as he floated there, weightless in the water, the sun warm on his face and the cool water on his body, with Blaine's pruny fingers tracing patterns on the back of his own wet hands, what was he really losing?


End file.
